You are NOT bring me back! Not EVER
by StickminKinnie
Summary: Runaway fic. I apologize for the short first chapter. What if Astrid didn't find Hiccup when he was about to take a vacation forever? What if he found Valka earlier than he was supposed to? What if he didn't stay with Valka? What if he was forced to return to the place he now hates the most?
1. A Vacation Forever

"We're taking a vacation. Forever." Hiccup stated as he checked inside the basket to make sure everything was still in there. The Night Fury stared at the former viking as he closed the basket lid.

Picking the basket back up, Hiccup saddled up on Toothless. He adjusted the basket to make sure it wouldn't fall off or open. When he was certain that it wouldn't do so, he gave his best friend a small nudge.

The dark dragon shot up in the air, and Hiccup pressed down his foot, releasing the tail fin. They swiftly flew out of the cove, never to be seen again for a long while.

Hiccup's auburn hair flew back as the breeze hit his face. As Toothless flew above the ocean, Hiccup looked back at the place he abandoned.

Berk.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly in a disgusted frown as he quickly looked back. There was no way he was ever returning to the tribe.

He needed to cut all bonds, starting with his name.

"_Hiccup"._ Just the mere thought of it filled the boy with hate. He was NOT keeping that name.

"What would be a good name then?" The skinny male wondered out loud. Toothless looked up at him in confusion. "Oh, it's nothing bud." He assured.

_Hm. What was it? Bryce?_ The boy wondered. _No..I'm sure there was a name I had personally preferred when I was younger…_ The auburn frowned once again and was about to give up until he remembered.

_Wait! I got it!_ His eyes suddenly lit up.

_Brian. Brian Baruchel._

Brian smiled for the first time during that hour. He finally stopped thinking and focused on flying. They needed to find an island, fast. They definitely weren't going to rest in the middle of nowhere.

As if on cue, Brian saw a big spike of blue ice covered in mist. "Whoa." Brian gasped as he looked at it.

Toothless looked over as well. His eyes widened and he looked at Brian with hopeful eyes. "Sure bud, let's go explore."


	2. Escaped

Toothless redirected himself towards the huge thing.

The duo swiftly flew into an opening of the ice palace. Toothless softly landed as they entered inside the chilly place. Brian carefully slipped off the black dragon as he stared at complete darkness.

Brian turned his green gaze to the equally green eyes that bore into his soul. "Toothless, could you..?" He whispered. The dragon must of understood the unfinished sentence, for he blasted a plasma blast somewhere in front of them. The area lit up for a moment, and parts of some dragons were visible. Then the temporary light faded away.

Brian's eyes widened. _There are other dragons here!_

The reptiles answered with fire building up from their throats to their mouths. Brian started to panic a little, but raised his hand out. Hopefully these dragons were in a good mood.

The dragons didn't seem to be hostile, so Brian decided to let down his guard.

"Who's there!" A female voice yelled.

Startled, Brian quickly remounted Toothless. "Toothless, we need to go. Now!"

Sensing his rider's alarm, the night fury obeyed and roughly took off, the impact of his wings making the cold wind blow wildly behind them.

"Cloudjumper! Chase them!" exclaimed the voice once again. The sound of flapping wings was heard once again, driving Brian and Toothless to go faster. "We need to lose them!" Brian declared. Toothless cooned and picked up more wind.

Brian glanced behind his shoulder only to find that the person on the dragon was on their tail. "Oh boy."

Toothless seemed to have picked up Brian's fear, for now the black dragon dipped down to the trees for cover.

A long, tense moment followed right after, and only then did Brian look behind again. Thankfully, there was no more sign of their pursuers. Brian sighed in relief. Toothless then flew back up.

The sky was a mixture of pink and orange as Toothless and Brian stayed in the air. "There bud, I think that'll make a good resting spot." Brian told his best friend as he pointed to a small cave. Toothless nodded and turned towards the cave.

They landed on the stony ground of the cave. Brian dismounted the reptile and placed the basket down. Toothless joined him shortly after.

Brian opened the lid of the basket and took out two fish, grass, and a stick. He placed the grass on the ground and thrust the stick into the fish. "Toothless, you know the drill." Brian looked at the night fury.

Toothless built up a plasma blast and shot it at the grass, igniting it instantly. Brian smiled and gave him the fish. "Here you go."

The dragon excitedly gulped it up and lay down by the fire. Brian waited for the fish to be cooked. Soon, the fish was steaming hot. Brian blew on it and carefully ate it as to not burn his tongue.

Bright white lights started to slowly but surely appear on the dark blue sky. Toothless made a ring of fire on the ground and patted the flames down with his paws. He curled up, enjoying the warmth of his ashbed. The fire had long been blown out, and Brian lied down against the wall next to Toothless.

Brian smiled at the black reptile. "Night bud."

The auburn haired male closed his green eyes and got ready for another day.


	3. Caught by the claws of a dragon

Brian stretched and enjoyed the cool breeze that ruffled his clothes. Toothless nudged his rider in indication that he wanted to go for a fly.

"I know Bud. We'll get to it." Brian assured as he saddled up onto the Night fury. Toothless took off into the dawn sky and the wind whipped at the duo. But the air didn't bother Brian, nor did it Toothless, for all they could feel was the joy of freedom.

_It's a good thing we're away from that place._ Brian thought. _If we hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to have these sort of days…_

"Hey!" a voice suddenly jerked Brian out of his thoughts. It wasn't a minute before he realized that voice sounded familiar.

_Wasn't that the voice of the person we nearly encountered yesterday?_

"Toothless, we...we need to pick it up." Brian mumbled. The dark dragon obeyed and didn't make a single sound when he picked up wind.

There was a tense moment as the duo flew in the air in deadly silence. Brian suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He dared to turn and look behind him. Thankfully, nothing was there.

"Phew, that was..pretty close, huh, Toothless?" Brian sighed.

Suddenly, something scaly rammed into Brian's side, knocking the air out of his lungs. Shortly after, Toothless cried out in alarm.

"Toothless?!" Brian called out as he was caught by a pair of claws. The night fury helplessly called out from somewhere far away. Panicking, Brian looked around for any sign of his best friend, but there was no trace of the night fury anywhere.

So, Brian had no choice but to allow himself to be carried away to an unknown location without the comfort of Toothless.

_I'm dead._ Brian thought to himself as he hung limply from the dragon's grasp.

Finally, Brian and his capturers reached the icy palace. The dragon released their grip on Brian and he unsteadily stood on the ground. He looked up, and there was a small shaking sound. Then, one by one, balls of fire lit up in multiple dragons mouths, revealing a masked person in front of him.

The masked person slowly approached Brian. Feeling nervous, Brian took a few steps back.

They continued to slowly walk towards Brian until they came so close they could practically feel each other's body heat. The masked person raised a hand and reached out to Brian when they randomly paused, and gasped.

The masked person stumbled back. Feeling rather confused at the gestured, Brian frowned ever so slightly.

There was a pregnant pause, before one word escaped the masked person's mouth.

"Hiccup?"


	4. Family bonding

"U-um…" Brian stumbled on his words, "Should I...know you?". He was too shocked to correct the mysterious person about his new name.

"No," the masked person sighed as if longing for a fantasy, "You were only a babe…"

Brian blinked, this person knew him since he was a mere small infant? He didn't have time to think any further because then the person continued on, removing their mask.

"But a mother, never, forgets."

Brian gasped sharply. "Y-you're saying that you are my-"

A familiar sound stopped Brian. Semi-loud steps were heard. Brian turned in absolute joy, forgetting about the person for just a moment.

"Toothless!" Brian exclaimed. The Night fury practically jumped on the auburn haired boy. "Aw, I've missed you too, bud!"

The person chuckled, amused. Brian and Toothless turned their heads to her. Toothless released Brian, seeming somewhat wary but not in a hostile way.

"Oh, right." The person blinked, remembering something, "I haven't told you my name, although it wouldn't really be necessary as you could just address me as your parent but..I'm Valka, and this is Cloudjumper. He's a Stormcutter." Valka gently touched Cloudjumper's head.

"Right-! Uh...I changed my name to Brian so..I'd prefer if you just call me that." Brian plainly stated, "And this is Toothless. Believe or not, he's a Night fury."

Valka nodded, seeming intrigued.

Toothless cooed as he put his head under Brian's hand.

_They are so close. _Valka thought. _And look how he has grown! Took so much after me…_

"How old are you now, Hic-Brian?" Valka caught herself.

"Fifteen." Brian simply responded.

"I've missed that many years.." Valka sorrowfully said in a quiet voice, "..and you took so much after me!"

"Hey hey, at least you didn't miss more right? Or...never got to meet me at all.." Brian mumbled a bit at the last part. Toothless grumbled in agreement.

"That's true…" Valka answered thoughtfully, "..And I could teach you all I've learned about dragons to make up for the lost time!"

"Wait-are you sure? I mean, this is so sudden and-" Brian stumbled on his words.

Valka walked up to him and Toothless and appeared to scratch Toothless somewhere around the neck. The dark colored reptile gave a small shiver and scale-like things appeared on his back.

"Woah." Brian inhaled a bit of air.

Toothless looked at his back and seemed surprised in a happy way. The scale things flapped together and apart, and the Night fury looked at Brian. Brian looked amazed as well.

Toothless bounded over to Cloudjumper and showed off his new addiction. The dragon didn't seem all too impressive, but the black reptile seemed determined to try and break through the Stormcutter's exterior.

"Come, I have something else to show you." Valka gestured for Brian to follow, then without hesitation walked off in a hurry.

Brian paused, then followed shortly after.

What was shown after a small walk was practically a dragon paradise. All sorts of species of dragons flew into the sky and circled. Many others stayed on the ground, content on where they were.

"You..you've been rescuing them!" Brian exclaimed, admiring the place.

"Do...do you like it?" Valka asked hopefully.

"I..I love it! It's so...amazing that..I can't put it into words, really." Brian shook his head, "Still, I have mixed feelings…"

Valka nodded. She walked over to a dragon Brian hadn't seen before.

[Skip the part because I'm not in a mood to quote-I'm sorry if you were looking forward to this]

"So..Drago's...a person who's creating a dragon army and planning bad things?" Brian recapped the information given to him.

"Yes, and that's the reason why I tracked his followers down and froze their ship with the help of the king;The BewilderBeast!" Valka empathized the name.

As if on cue, a huge mainly snow white dragon surfaced. Brian looked in amazement, and got closer.

"Careful!" Valka warned.

Brian paused and looked at the "King". The huge dragon snorted, and some frosty ice appeared on Brian's hair.

Valka chuckled, "He likes you.".

"That's...nice to know." Brian brushed the ice off.

"Are you hungry?" Valka asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, kind of." Brian admitted. Toothless cooed in agreement, seeming as if he was there the entire time. Cloudjumper was present as well. After walking back out, Valka got on the Stormcutter's back.

Brian proceeded to go on Toothless' back.

"Follow me!" Valka commanded, and flew off. Toothless and Brian followed right after.

The two riders and dragons paused over the sea.

"I thought you said we were gonna eat." Brian said.

"Oh, we are." Valka smiled, and the BewilderBeast emerged. He spat out water, but more importantly, tons and tons of fish.

Dragons everywhere caught the falling fish, and Toothless looked at his rider with a pleading look. Brian made a hand gesture that meant "Go ahead."

The Night fury dived all around, and soon had a mouthful of fish.

[Once again timeskip]

"Brian?" Valka asked out the blue while the fish was cooking over the fire.

"Uh, yeah?" Brian looked up from his fish.

"Are you going to...stay?" Valka asked awkwardly.

"Uh.." Brian trailed off.

"It's alright if you don't, I just wish to know."

"It's just sudden, but er..I'd.." Brian sighed, "Me and Toothless have been alone together for a while, and this is..a strange change."

"I understand. And it's your choice, I can't force you to stay."

"..I'm really sorry, Mom."

"It's alright."

The duo stayed silent as they ate their fish.

"You should get going before it gets really dark." Valka advised after she finished the fish.

"Right, right." Brian mounted Toothless as they both finished. "Today, I...had a lot of fun being with you. And I just wanted to say..Thank you, Mom".

Valka smiled, her features made more beautiful by the fire light. "No problem, son. I had a lot of fun too, and I'm glad I got to see you again, Brian."

Brian smiled back, and just before he and Toothless took off, Valka asked one last question.

"Wait, how come you left Berk?"

The skinny male's gaze darkened, "How'd you guess I did?"

"Berk is kinda far from here, nobody else accompanied you and Toothless, and Berk..is enemies with dragons."

Brian sighed, "Well...I guess I felt like...I just didn't belong. And if Dad or anyone else were to find out I was friends with a dragon…"

"Oh. I see." Valka replied softly.

"Yeah. Well uh, Goodnight." Brian nudged Toothless, and the two best friends took off into the sky.

"Goodnight." Valka answered quietly as the two flew away. Sensing her sadness, Cloudjumper nuzzled Valka. The former-Berkian hugged the Stormcutter.

_I hope you have a better life, Brian._ Valka thought.

Toothless looked at Brian with concern. Brian patted his best friend's head, "I'm alright bud. Let's just continue on."

Toothless nodded, and the rider and dragon flew onto a nearby island and camped there.


	5. Green Death

It was a pleasant day as Brian and Toothless soared the dawn sky. The air was slightly cold, but in an enjoyable way.

"Whoo!" Brian cheered.

The duo dived rather close to the ocean, just hovering above the waves before reascending.

"Hey, Toothless. What do you say to paying Mom and Cloudjumper a visit?" Brian asked, looking down at the black reptile. He cooed in agreement.

"Alright, if I recall correctly..it's that way!" Brian pointed to his left.

Toothless started to turn, but just a few minutes in, he started acting strangely and switched directions.

"Toothless?" Brian questioned, "What are you doing? It's that way-huh?"

The auburn haired male glanced around him. In all directions were dragons of all types, flying in the same direction they were.

"That's strange." Brian mumbled out loud. _Something is happening, and I don't think it's good._

Without any choice, Brian quietly allowed Toothless to take the lead, unaware of what he was about to see.

The large flock of dragons reached a volcano, and Toothless took cover. Brian adjusted his viewpoint so he could see what was about to occur.

Dragons flew in, dropping fish and other things into the lava.

_Huh, and they're not eating any of it…_ Brian continued watching. Maybe he'd find out the answer.

Finally, a single Gronckle flew above the middle of the lava pit. It seemed to gag, then dropped a half eaten fish into the lava. Scratching itself, the Gronckle started to fly away.

Suddenly, right before Brian's forest green eyes, a VERY large dragon surfaced and ate the Gronckle whole.

Brian gasped quietly as the large dragon turned it's head towards him and Toothless. "We need to get out of here, now."

The Night Fury blinked, and immediately flew up along with the other retreating dragons. An unfortunate Zippleback got caught and pulled down.

Thankfully, the two best friends made it out alive and managed to find their way to Valka and Cloudjumper.

"Mom!" Brian called.

"Brian-?" Valka turned, her joyed expression turned to concern as she saw Brian's panic.

"Me and Toothless found something-" Brian then proceeded to explain everything he saw about the nest.

"Another dragon who controls the dragons..that's the Green Death.." Valka murmured, "I think that could be the nest that Stoick had been looking for.."

"Now that you mention it, I think it is." Hiccup replied.

"Well, we must defeat the Green Death." Valka declared.

"You're right. And I got a plan." Brian answered.


	6. Defeated once and for all

Valka looked at Brian, worried, after he told her his plan. "It's really risky, Brian."

Brian sighed, "I know, but it's worth a shot. If I don't try, dragons will have to deal with this abuse for longer."

Valka took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Alright...but be careful, okay?"

"I will." Brian nodded.

The auburn female pulled Brian into an embrace. Brian paused, then hugged back.

Once she released him, Brian looked at Valka firmly and stated, "Let's go."

Valka and Brian mounded Cloudjumper and Toothless after rounding up a few dragons, then took off to find the nest.

Once the two dragon riders arrived, the dragons that accompanied them started blasting the volcano. Finally, the side of the volcano crumpled.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Brian commanded.

A violet blast was shot into the hole, and one moment later, millions of dragons flew out.

_Any moment now..._Brian thought tensely.

The Green Death came out, glaring at Brian and Toothless.

Understanding what to do, Toothless gave another plasma blast.

The large dragon roared in outrage.

"Apparently it does have wings…" Brian muttered, "Well, let's see if it can use them."

The duo shot into the sky, and the Green Death flew up, hot in pursuit.

Brian glanced over his shoulder. "Into the clouds, now!"

The dark reptile obeyed, and took cover behind the gray clouds.

The large dragon looked around, trying to smell them but couldn't due to the rain masking Brian and Toothless' scents.

All around, purple glows flashed. The Green Death seemed to get more and more agitated by each bright flash.

"Alright, phase 3." Brian whispered.

Toothless flew out of the clouds, then flew straight up.

The Green Death as well flew up, getting closer and closer by the minute. It opened it's mouth to send a hot stream of fire.

Toothless' tail fin suddenly caught fire. Brian turned around, "Oh boy, we're losing time…"

Finally, the fire stopped.

"And….now!" Brian exclaimed.

Toothless turned and shot a plasma blast into the mouth of the large dragon. Slowly, holes appeared and ripped apart the Green Death's wings. It gave a wail, then started falling back down.

"Yeah!" Brian cheered just at the moment Toothless' tail fin burned out completely. Then the duo started diving back down as well, "Ohhhhh no..!"

As if things couldn't get any worse, they did. Brian suddenly fell off of the saddle and pummeled down.

Toothless looked alarmed, then folded his wings as he fell down.

Valka, who was watching things from afar, could see Brian falling down. "No, Brian!" she cried and reached her hand out.

What happened after was a mystery, as a huge explosion occurred right at that moment.

Valka shielded her eyes, and the dragons used a wing.

After the wind stopped blowing, Valka immediately looked around for Brian and Toothless. Cloudjumper and the other dragons followed shortly behind.

"Brian! Brian-Toothless!" Valka called out as she saw the body of the black reptile. "Toothless, please don't tell me that…"

Toothless looked at Valka, and cooed softly. He slowly unwrapped his wings to reveal Brian's slightly curled up body.

"Brian!" Valka cried in relief. She looked to Toothless, "Thank you."

However, there was a slight problem.

Valka looked to Brian's lower body, "Oh..oh dear. And at this age…" she solemnly mumbled. Valka brushed some auburn hair out of Brian's face, "I hope I can do this right.."


	7. Blacksmithing

Everything ached.

That's the first thing that Brian thought as he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the blue ceiling of Valka's home.

"Ngh.." he groaned.

The auburn haired male turned his head and saw his best friend in the world:Toothless.

"Bud?" he mumbled.

The black reptile cooed to reply.

Brian sat up and looked down, suddenly gasping.

As he stared at the metal leg, everything came back to him.

After a pregnant pause, Brian looked at Toothless.

"I guess we match now…" He attempted to joke with a weak chuckle.

The scrawny boy stood up with the help of the Night fury.

"Mom?" Brian called.

"Brian!" The auburn haired lady suddenly came out of nowhere along with Cloud jumper.

"Did..did you make this?" he gestured to his replacement leg.

"..Yes." Valka nodded.

She paused, then asked, "Do you want to know the story?"

"Yeah, sure."

Toothless seemed curious as well, so the two friends didn't say anything and prepared to listen.

"Back when I was on Berk, I met Gobber. You know him, right?"

Brian nodded and had a small smile on his face, "Yeah, I was his apprentice in fact."

Valka's eyes widened, "Wow. I guess that explains the metal in your basket. So you know that he was the Blacksmith, and I learned a bit from him."

"Woah."

"Do you like it?" Valka questioned, meaning Brian's new leg.

"Yeah, I'll probably add a few tweaks, but it'll do."

The female nodded, then blinked. "Oh right! Brian, can you replicate Toothless' tail fin?"

"I can. I've practically changed up the design so many times that it's basically stuck in my head."

Valka laughed, "Well, let's get to recreating it then."


End file.
